


Decision

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [24]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel and Logan make their decisions.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Decision

He paced outside the basket ball court as he waited for Rachel to return from Genosha. He’d arrived back from the wilds of Canada ready to talk out their relationship only to learn she had taken off to providence and then Genosha. He almost followed her to Genosha but Storm stopped him reminding him that he had taken off to think and he should allow Rachel to do the same.

He wondered why no one had asked him about the decision he had come to or offered any opinion on what he should do. The only one who even seemed to care was Emma who gave him knowing looks and made sarcastic comments about his thing for red heads every so often. He heard a pop as a large blue wormhole opened over the basketball court and Rachel dropped down behind him. “Storm told me you were pacing out here,” She said as she ran up and pulled him into a kiss.

“Rachel,” He said pulling back after a few moments. “It isn’t fair reading my mind to know what I decided.” She just laughed at him. “You do know that folks aren’t going to be happy about us being together?”

“The only person who’s opinion would matter to me is my mom and I know she’d want us to be happy.” Rachel said in an almost brutally honest tone. “I decided a week ago to take Sam’s advice and go for it with you if you were willing so let’s do it.”

“You decided a week ago,” he asked a bit surprised. “How come you stayed on Genosha for another week?” He saw her face fall and wondered what it was. She placed her hands on his face and he saw images of what was going on the island. “It’s that bad there?”

“Yes,” Rachel said after a moment. “I mean it has come along way but most of the island is still a disaster area and even Hammer bay has major problems to deal with.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t think there’d be any chance for recovery if it wasn’t for the advantages of mutant powers.” She pulled him into another kiss. “But enough about Genosha now let’s head inside and talk about where your taking me for our first date tomorrow after I get caught up on my work for the X.S.E.”

That was one decision that he was happy to leave up to her alone. He thought as he followed her into the mansion.

The End.


End file.
